Generous Heart
by MysticTips14
Summary: We have read Max's POV on the scientists. What about a minions POV? I don't think they like the pain. Some wear disguises to help and protect others. This experiment has seen more than Max would ever see or understand.


**This is an oneshot. It is a story of empathy, so this will be in the perspective of a random minion of the school.**

**Disclaimer: Maximum Ride is NOT mine. But that doesn't mean I don't wish for Fang to be mine. 3**

I placed myself on the table and waited for the straps to come. I waited for the instruments to cut my skin and dance swiftly on my skin. I waited for the final thrust that the scientist made to make me scream in pain. The thrust came and the scream came. I didn't try to stop it. I knew it made him be filled with joy. It was okay; I would withstand the pain for them especially for him. I would do this for my personal whitecoat, John. I hated him. I would have gladly ripped him to pieces and burned them. I would eat the ashes and walk away without another thought. However, that changes with a small encounter.

* * *

><p>Flashback:<p>

_I was struggling against a few erasers from taking me to the surgery room. I kick and punch at those disgusting dogs. I ran down the hallway. I picked a random room and entered it silently. I sighed a breath of relief. I saw the erasers pass the room. I smirked at their stupidity, but I should be grateful for it. I started thinking of a plan, but it was interrupted as two figures entered. I hid in the closet. I left the door opened to see and hear them. One person was a tall man with a suit and perfectly combed hair. I immediately hated the guy. The other person was my personal trainer, John. But, he was different. He looked worried and stressed. His usually tidy hair was ruffled and his coat was stained. _

_The tall man spoke, "Where is the experiment?" He sounded like a void of no emotions. _

_John answered, "I don't know. It seems that it has escaped."_

"_If it has escaped, then WHY ARE YOU STANDING HERE DOING NOHING?"_

"_I-i-i-i-i ha-have sent the erasers, sir"_

"_Aren't suppose to be its personal scientist? How did it escape in the first place?"_

"_I don't know"_

"_Then, I bet you don't know what will happen to your family."_

_John was a family? Whaa…I returned to the conversation when I heard John responding._

"_No sir. You promised that you would leave them alone if I started working for you."_

"_And you promised that the experiment would be supervised at all times, but you broke that promise. I guess I will have to break my promise. It seems like a shame to kill that pretty wife of yours and all those 3 children. What do you think John?"_

"_I will get the experiment back. Please, just give me some time. A week? 5 days? 2 days?"_

"_I supposed… 2 days. Now, get out of my sight."_

_John hurriedly left the room and the man stayed. He left 5 minutes after. I immediately escaped and pretended to run away. I pretended to struggle. I pretended to be in pain. I help horrible to responsible to kill 4 people. I knew that I could have been heartless and escaped, but I wasn't. I stayed and let them experiment me. Many experiments looked at me a disgust and pain. I didn't care. I will help John._

* * *

><p>I have spent years being tortured. I never thought of escaping. I knew I was carrying a bunch of lives on my shoulders. I had to listen to the experiments scream horrible stuff. That stuff was true. I was a pet. I was nothing. But, they didn't see the smiles that they had. I created those smiles. I had to pretend. I had to cause no trouble. I had to scream in pain. I had to sacrifice myself. I mean maybe this was my purpose. I didn't like the experiments, but it made them happy. Don't people to see happiness in someone's face other than yours? If you don't, I wish I could share the feeling of seeing smile on their faces. Sure, there were the option that most of these scientist having no family. Those are the ones that like to create the most pain. I understand that they transfer their pain to me. I will withstand that pain. I don't care that you don't agreed. I feel like this was my destiny. It feels nice to be able to be purposeful.<p>

However, my life was fading during an experiment. John was there to examine my health. I knew I was going to die. I knew that I wasn't going to breath. So, I turned to John and said in a small, weak voice, "John, can you tell me about your family? I won't kill them. I am already dying."

He seemed shocked and looked like he was going to contradict me, but he comply my wish. " I have a beautiful wife and 3 kids. Two boys and one girl. My oldest boy is very smart. He would always bring A's to the house. His brother was a troublemaker. He would break stuff and my little girl was a princess…." He told me about the trips they would have, the dinners, the celebrations, the stories that he would tell to his daughter, and the games they would play. He, basically, told me about his life. It was beautiful. I could picture him being happy. I could see the relief I saw when he first saw me after my escape scene. I could see him hugging his family, secretly crying when he gets home. I could see his kind, fatherly smiles he sends them. Just like the smile he is sending to me right now. I smiled and whispered, "Thanks." A tear trail down my cheek and my sight got blurry. Then, black….

_Beep…Beep…Beep… Beeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**This is a short story about a possible perspective in the story. Was it sad, confusing, weird? Did you like it? You can answer all these questions with the press of a simple button. Review.**


End file.
